Waste paper bins are very widely used as receptacles for receiving paper and other waste which is thrown away, for example during the course of office work or at exhibitions or other public gatherings. The quantity of waste paper which is thrown away under particular conditions can be considerable, particularly under conditions in which a large quantity of computer printout is produced. Most existing waste paper bins are not capable of accommodating such large quantities of waste paper, and, as a result, offices, exhibition sites and the like can become littered with paper overflowing from such bins.